Sailor Moon R
right|thumb|350 px|Logo serii R left|thumb|200 px|Czarodziejki z serii R oraz Księże Księżycowej Poświaty. left|thumb|200 px|Ail i Ann left|thumb|200 px|Bohaterowie drugiej części serii R Czarodziejka z Księżyca R - jest drugią seria anime Sailor Moon podzieloną na dwie części: jedna składa się z 12 odcinków (47-59), a druga z 29 odcinków (60-89). Streszczenie W pierwszej części serii dowiadujemy się że kilka dni po unicestwieniu Królowej Beryl, na Tokio spada meteor. Wkrótce okazuje się że razem z tym meteorem pojawiają się para kosmitów, Ail i Ann.Zamieszkują w normalnym mieszkaniu, lecz zasadzają tam Drzewo Zła i Ciemności. Przy pomocy demonów z kart tarota - kardianów pobierają energię ludzką gdyż jest im potrzebna do ożywiania Drzewa. Natomiast odrodzone Czarodziejki które wróciły do normalnego życia, nie pamiętały się nawzajem. Znowu za sprawą Luny odzyskują wspomnienia i stają do walki ze z Obcymi. Niestety nowi przeciwnicy są silniejsi i nie dają za wygraną. W krytycznych momentach pojawia się nowy bohater - Książe Księżycowej Poświaty (część pamięci Tuxedo Mask, która nie zapomniała o przeszłości i nadal chroni Sailor Moon). Wtedy też Usagi dostaje od Królowej Serenity nową broszkę przemiany, oraz nową broń- Księżycową Różdżkę. Następne odcinki ukazują nieudolne próby zdobycia energii przez Obcych. W końcu wszystko kończy się szczęśliwie. Obcy przekonują się że Drzewu potrzebna była energia miłości. Ail i Anna wracają na swoją planetę by żyć w szczęściu i miłości. Wspomnienia wracają też do Mamoru który powraca do roli Tuxedo Mamoru. W drugiej części serii pojawia się nowa postać - ChibiUsa. Jest przyszłą córką Usagi i Mamoru, o czym dowiadują się w późniejszej części odcinków. Szuka pomocy u Czarodziejek w walce z zagrażającym jej miastu Bractwem Czarnego Księżyca. Przedstawiciele Bractwa, z przywódcą Księciem Diamandem i mentorem, tajemniczym Starcem, na czele zaatakowali w XXX wieku Kryształowe Tokio i zniszczyli doszczętnie, poza Kryształowym Pałacem- główną siedzibą Neo Królowej Serenity i Króla Endymiona. W pogoni za ChibUsą Bractwo przeniosło się do XX wieku. Lecz Czarodziejki stają do rozprawy z najeźdźcą z przyszłości. Walka z Bractwem obejmuje kolejno pokonanie czterech sióstr, które zostają na powrót zmienione w normalne kobiety dzięki Czarodziejce z Księżyca, zniszczenie wielkiego statku kosmicznego ich bezpośredniego przełożonego - Rubeusa, i wreszcie wędrówkę w przyszłość, by stawić czoła księciu Diamandowi i Esmeraldzie. Nad tą podróżą w czasie czuwa strażniczka Wrót Czasoprzestrzeni, Czarodziejka z Plutona. Piosenki Opening *"Moonlight Densetsu" - DALI (47-89) Ending *"Otome no Policy" - Yoko Ishida (47-89) Postacie Bohaterowie * Usagi Tsukino - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (Sailor Moon) * Chibiusa - Mała Czarodziejka z Księżyca (Sailor Chibi Moon) * Ami Mizuno - Czarodziejka z Merkurego (Sailor Mercury) * Rei Hino - Czarodziejka z Marsa (Sailor Mars) * Makoto Kino - Czarodziejka z Jowisza (Sailor Jupiter) * Minako Aino - Czarodziejka z Wenus (Sailor Venus) * Mamoru Chiba - Zamaskowany Smoking (Tuxedo Kamen/Mask) * Sailor Pluto - Czarodziejka z Plutona * Luna * Artemis Wrogowie *Obcy Makaiju *Bractwo Czarnego Księżyca Inni *Ikuko Tsukino *Kenji Tsukino *Shingo Tsukino *Naru Osaka *Umino Gurio *Haruna Sakurada *Królowa Serenity *Motoki Furuhata *Dziadek Rei *Yuuichiro Odcinki Więcej o odcinkach SM Ciekawostki * W anime serii R Diamando próbuje pocałować Usagi, jednak z tej opresji ratuje ją Mamoru; w mandze Tuxedo nie uratował Usagi z jego rąk i doszło do pocałunku. * W anime Sailor Moon nigdy nie rozmawiała twarzą w twarz z Neo Queen Serenity; w mandze doszło pomiędzy nimi do spotkania. * Wątek Ali i Ann został stworzony specjalnie na potrzeby anime. W mandze nie występują te postaci. * Wg. mangi Semando chciał się tylko zemścić na Królu Endymionie (Neo King Endymion) i pojąć za żonę Królowę Serenity (Neo Queen Serenity). W anime książę zakochał się w Serenity i chciał ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Nie chce jednak mścić się na Endymionie. * W mandze książę Demando miał (tak samo jak w anime) brata Saffiro i siostrę Esmeraude - która w anime odgrywała zupełnie inną rolę. Była to kobieta zakochana w księciu, na którą on nie zwracał uwagi. * W mandze Sailor Merkury, Mars i Jupiter zostały porwane przez Rubeusa na Nemesis. W anime ten wątek nie występuje. * W mandze wszystkie siostry zła zostają zabite przez Sailor Moon. Zupełnie innaczej niż w anime. Tam zostały one zmienione przez Sailor Moon przy pomocy Srebrnego kryształu w zwykłe kobiety. * W mandze Taxido używa ataku "Takishido la Smoking Bomb", w anime rzuca jedynie różami. * Chibi-usa w mandze wiedziała, że Usagi to jej przyszła matka; w anime przez długi czas nie miała pojęcia. * W anime wszystkie wojowniczki podróżowały do przyszłości. W mandze jedynie Sailor Moon, Venus i Taxido. * Diana (fioletowa kotka, córka Luny i Artemisa) pojawiła się w mandze w serii R. W anime miało to miejsce dopiero w serii Super S. * Dzięki pomocy Sailor Pluto w mandze zostają odzyskane 2 Srebrne Kryształy. W anime Sailor Moon nigdy w czasie serii swojego nie straciła, a kryształ ChibiUsy znajdował się w jej sercu. * W mandze Sailor Pluto używa zaklęcia: "Zatrzymanie Czasu!", po czym ginie. W anime zaklęcie to pojawia się w serii Super, Pluto nie ginie, ale znika. * W mandze następuje przebudzenie Sailor Chibi Moon po śmierci Sailor Pluto, z powodu wydzielania ogromnych pokładów pozytywnej energii. W anime Chibi-usa dostaje broszkę od swojej matki, po czym udaje się do XX wieku na "trening" (seria Super). * Nową moc Sailor Moon dostaje od Neo Queen Serenity, a nie jak w anime z miłości Mamoru do Usy. Kategoria:Serie